


Sex, Lies, and Rock & Roll

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - not hunters, Brady Is a Jerk, Brief Tyson Brady/Sam Winchester, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Musician Cas, Past Castiel/Raphael, Raphael Also Is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home from work to find his boyfriend cheating on him with some other guy.  The other guy had no idea that Sam existed, and runs after Sam to apologize.  They strike up an unlikely friendship when Sam discovers that Castiel is a musician in his brother's favorite local band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Lies, and Rock & Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt below from otpprompts on tumblr, submitted by @averylongscarf:
> 
> Person A is in a relationship with someone (let’s just call them douche). Person B hooks up with douche, not knowing that they are in a relationship. Person A walks in on them, and person B runs after them to apologise, explain they had no idea that douche wasn’t single and to buy them lunch. The two form a tentative friendship. Person B helps them get over person A, and they slowly fall in love. It’s a bit awkward when people ask them how they met, but they’re happy.

Sam came home from work, looking forward to a nice long night with his boyfriend. Brady had been acting a little weird the past couple of weeks, but he’d promised, tonight they’d work it out, figure out what was happening and make it right, make it a night to remember. Sam had even left work early for the first time in months. Brady didn’t like that he worked late so often, but he’d been doing it long before Brady came into his life. He didn’t see why he should have to change his life just because Brady all of a sudden decided he didn’t like it.

It certainly was going to be a night to remember. He could hear that as soon as he walked into the house. He told himself that it was just porn, that Brady was warming up, but deep down, he knew the truth. As he followed the trail of clothes, he couldn’t deny that some of it was unfamiliar. And when he got to the door to the bedroom – left wide open – he couldn’t even pretend to be surprised at the sight of Brady sprawled on the bed with some other guy riding his dick.

What do you say? Sam didn’t know. Couldn’t think of anything witty, was too shocked to start screaming or crying or any of that. And when the stranger turned his head and caught sight of Sam, Sam turned and ran.

Sam was fast. He heard the footsteps behind him, and didn’t care what Brady had to say. So he picked up the pace a little. So he was completely blindsided when he felt a hand catch his arm. He still didn’t know what to say to Brady, and had no interest in hearing whatever Brady was going to say to him, but he turned around.

It wasn’t Brady.

The strange man was there, a sheet sort of thrown around him as his only protection from curious eyes. “I’m so sorry. Please believe me, I had no idea. Ty’s office started hiring musicians to play in their lobby a couple weeks ago. I’m one of the musicians they hired. Ty’s been buying me lunch. He never said a word about already having a boyfriend. If I’d known, I never would have accepted lunch, let alone gone home with him this afternoon.”

“Well, if you still want him, he’s all yours. I don’t…" Sam sighed. "I wish I could blame you, but Brady’s the one who decided to cheat.” 

The guy shook his head. “No, I don't want someone who would do this to someone they're supposed to love. And Ty’s boss, Zachariah Adler… he’s my cousin. Not my biggest fan, but he’s family. Say the word, and I can call in some revenge.”

Sam let himself dream about it. Brady disgraced at work, humiliated – not fired, just made to suffer horrible conditions and treatment. And then he pulled himself back to reality with a sigh. “Brady’s life is no longer any of my business. My brother lives in town and will be thrilled to have me move in with him, my job has nothing to do with him, so I think I’ll take the high road.”

“Fair enough.” Castiel shivered a little. “I'm Castiel, by the way. Listen, this may seem a little weird, but I’m guessing your dinner plans got wrecked?”

“Yeah, just a little." Along with his plans for a lot of his future. "Why?”

“It can’t make up for everything you’ve lost, but let me buy you dinner. You get free food and I get to ease a little of the guilt.” Castiel wrapped the sheet a little tighter around himself.

At first, Sam was going to refuse. But, hey, why not? He didn't have work to bury himself in, the guy seemed nice enough, what would it hurt to get a free dinner? “I suppose we should go back to the house so you can get dressed… I mean, I’m not complaining, but I don’t know of many restaurants that will let you in like that.”

Cas looked down at himself and chuckled. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Are you coming, or do you want to meet me somewhere?”

Sam looked down too, and noticed the blood. He knelt and examined Castiel’s foot. “Did you realize you’d stepped on something when you were coming after me?” He pulled a piece of rock from between Castiel’s toes.

“Oh. Yeah. I guess I should take care of that at the house, too. I have a high pain tolerance, don’t worry, I'll be fine.”

Sam shook his head and picked up Castiel. “We didn’t make it that far, I’ll carry you. Don’t want that getting infected.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. “Just broke up with your ex and already you’re trying to sweep me off my feet?”

“Hey, from where I’m standing, it looks like I succeeded.” Cas laughed. “Have I broken up with him, technically? I mean, I’m done with him aside from getting my stuff out of his house and over to Dean’s, but I haven’t notified him of that…”

“That makes it even worse. I just made one huge mistake by hooking up with a guy who turned out to not be single…”

Now Sam was laughing, too. “Let me just point out that you’re the one who asked me out.”

“Fair enough.”

Sam set Castiel down on the porch. “Get that foot cleaned up… there’s a first aid kit in the downstairs bathroom. I’m going to go break up with Brady.”

 

Brady was still upstairs, still in the bedroom, although he’d gotten dressed. “Hey, Sammy!”

“How many times have I asked you not to call me Sammy?” Too damn many.

“Dean gets to. I keep thinking maybe one day you’ll love me too.”

“It has nothing to do with loving Dean and everything to do with Dean being my brother and he’s known me my whole life and he gets to keep using the childhood nickname. You didn’t meet me until college.” Sam bit back his frustration. This wasn’t why he was talking to Brady. “Anyway, I just came to let you know that Dean and I will come get my stuff tomorrow. If you want to be here, I don’t recommend it, Dean’s probably going to want to kill you, but your choice.”

“Whoa.” Brady got up, giving Sam a wounded puppy look. “Sam, what’s wrong? I know we’ve kind of been having trouble lately, but that’s what tonight was for. We were going to reconnect, remember why we love each other.”

The wounded puppy look had always worked before. Now, though, it just irritated Sam. Was Brady really that clueless about what was happening, or did he think that playing dumb would get him off the hook? “You know, I’ve never really considered myself a possessive guy. I’ve never had a problem with you talking to other guys, taking them out to lunch, flirting in bars… because I trusted you. So tell me. Am I an idiot, or was Castiel the first time?”

“Oh. You…" Brady's puppy look was replaced by a more sheepish one. "That’s where Castiel went in such a hurry, I take it?”

“Yeah. He’s not coming back, just so you know. And next time you’re cruising for a hookup, you might want to check things out a little more. Castiel was a bad choice.”

Brady rolled his eyes. “Oh please. He’s adorable, awesome in the sack, had time for me… doesn’t mind being a fuckbuddy instead of a boyfriend… he’s perfect.”

“Yeah? You told him that’s all this was? Just sex?” At least there was that. It wasn't enough to make Sam stay, but Brady hadn't been looking to totally replace him.

“Well, no. Sex and lunch.”

Sam huffed. “Anyway, I’m gone. We're over.”

The wounded puppy look came back, and Brady got to his feet and came to stand by Sam. “Seriously? One mistake, and you’re going to throw away years of love?”

“One mistake?" Sam could not believe it. They'd mocked fictional works all the time for the "one mistake" line, and here Brady was trying to use it on him. "The only _mistake_ you made here was that you didn’t think that I might come home early considering what tonight was supposed to be. Hooking up with Castiel… you put two weeks into that. That’s not a mistake. That’s a choice. And since you chose your dick over me, I hope the two of you will be happy together, but I’m out.”

“Sam…”

“I mean it. I’m going to Dean’s.”

“You’re going to take Castiel’s word as truth? What did he even tell you? Did he tell you how he came onto me? How I told him no, because I had a boyfriend, but he just wouldn’t let up? Or did he spin some story where he’s a hero who did nothing wrong?”

Sam considered that. He was taking Castiel's version of events as fact without giving Brady a chance. He didn't even feel bad about it. “You know, I don’t know Castiel at all. And yet, I’m finding it easier to believe his version of events over yours right now. You told him no and he kept coming? So what happened? What changed it to yes on today of all days?”

“Sammy… Sam… you always say you meant to be home on time, but you never make it. I was never your priority. Work always came before me. Castiel could take care of me while you were busy. I had a rough day at work, and Castiel came by as I was getting ready to leave…” Brady reached for Sam's hands, but Sam pulled away.

“And if you meant a word you were saying you’d have led with that and not with how he was perfect for what you were after." Sam backed out of the room. "The only thing I’m believing here is that you didn’t think I made you a priority, but that’s what tonight was supposed to be for. You to tell me these things so that I can work on changing, and me to tell you what I’m seeing as wrong so you can change, or we can decide they’re too irreconcilable and we break up. Well, the idea that I should let you get away with sleeping with someone else is something I’d have said was too far for me to change. So we’re done.”

Brady crossed his arms. “Well maybe if you’d taken better care of me, I wouldn’t have had to go to Castiel to get…”

Sam turned back and got in Brady's face. “No. I could have been a better boyfriend, sure. I’ll acknowledge that I wasn't perfect. But I refuse to take any share of the blame for you cheating on me. That’s all on you.”

“And Castiel.”

“Not unless I find out that Castiel’s lying to me, too, and he knew about me. I just… I don’t believe you.” Sam turned to walk away. Castiel was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, suit on, tie tied halfheartedly, hair still adorably rumpled. “Ready?”

“Yeah. My foot’s fine, the cut’s not deep and I disinfected it.”

“Good to hear.”

Once in the car, Castiel cleared his throat. “I heard some of what Ty was saying. Not sure how to defend myself, I can’t prove I didn’t know about you, but…”

Sam snorted. “You left him lying in bed to run after me and apologize. Either you’re one hell of a quick thinker or you’re telling the truth about how sorry you are to find out you did that to me. You don’t need to defend yourself.”

“Thank you.” Castiel relaxed a little. “What do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer… associate at Morningstar & Crowley. They like me, which is good for my prospects of making partner someday, but also means I end up with a lot of responsibility and have to put in a lot of overtime. Brady’s not wrong about me spending a lot of time at work. Probably too much time,” Sam admitted.

“Still doesn’t make him justified in cheating on you.”

“Oh, I know. Breaking up, sure. If he’d talked to me about it, and I didn’t change, I wouldn’t blame him at all for dumping me over it. Cheating, no." Sam glanced over at Castiel. "You said you’re a musician? What do you play?”

“For work, violin, playing classical music. Zachariah's superiors thought it would add a touch of class to have a lobby orchestra." From what Brady had said, that sounded about right to Sam. "On my own time, I play piano for myself, and I play drums and bass – not at the same time – with a local rock band. We don’t play many shows, it’s a hobby for all of us, but it’s fun. Great for stress relief.”

Somehow, despite the suit, Sam was having no trouble imagining Castiel rocking out. “What band? My brother’s a huge rock fan, mostly classic rock but he goes to a lot of local shows. Maybe we’ve seen you somewhere.”

“Garrison of Angels. Anna, the one who formed the band, chose the name. Apparently her parents don’t actually listen to our music, because she’s got them convinced we play Christian rock. We don’t.”

A brilliant smile bloomed on Sam's face. “Dean has an alert on his phone. As soon as one of your concerts is announced, he’s figuring out how to get in. Total fanboy of your band.”

Cas's eyebrows nearly shot off his face. “I didn’t know we had any fanboys. Or fangirls, for that matter. Like I said, we don’t really do many shows. One or two a month, usually. We've recorded a couple CDs but as far as I know the only people who have copies are us and family members.”

“I can hear it now. ‘So you broke up with Brady because…’ ‘Because he slept with the drummer from Garrison of Angels.’ ‘You’re an idiot. Should’ve tried to get in on the action.’”

Castiel laughed. “Well, I do know for a fact that you’re single…”

“Yeah, but I don’t do the whole one-night stand thing, and I think once the shock wears off it’ll be a while before I’m ready for a relationship.”

“Oh, I - I wasn’t serious. I mean, different circumstances, yes, but while I’m okay with being a one-night stand or a fuckbuddy, I’m not looking to be anyone’s revenge.” Castiel flushed a little.

“Fair enough.”

 

By the time Sam dropped Castiel off at home, the shock was starting to wear off. It didn’t stop him from exchanging phone numbers with Castiel, though. Dinner had been great – Castiel’s stories of band life and his family kept Sam laughing pretty much the whole time, and Sam had been able to tell stories about Dean and law school that had Cas snorting.

Dean was surprised when Sam came in. “What happened?”

“Caught Brady in bed with another guy.” And here it came. Anger first, as always.

Dean's anger wasn't helping much. “How dead do you want him?”

“Right now? I want to make doornails out of him.”

“All right, come here, Sammy.” Dean pulled Sam into a hug. “You’re welcome here as long as you want to stay. You warn Brady not to be there when we go to move you out?”

“Of course. I still love the guy." Sam stopped and sniffled a little as the tears started welling up. "God, that’s pathetic. I don’t want to see him ever again, I’m already working out how to move on with my life solo now, but I still love him.”

“You know I’m still in love with Lisa. Hardly going to call you pathetic.”

“That’s different. You and Lisa broke up because what you wanted was too different to make it work. Lisa didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Whatever. You’re not pathetic for still being in love with the guy you woke up with this morning." Dean cracked a smile. "Now, he shows up here tomorrow with two dozen roses and a bottle of wine and begs you to forgive him and you do… that’s pathetic.”

“Yeah, not that stupid. Oh, since plans with Brady fell through, I had dinner with one of the guys from Garrison of Angels. He didn’t believe me when I told him you’re a fan, but he signed the receipt anyway.” Sam handed Dean his copy of the receipt from dinner, which Castiel had eventually agreed to autograph for him.

“How on Earth did you meet this guy and get him to buy you dinner that quickly?” Dean took the receipt and stared at it in complete disbelief.

Sam rubbed his neck. “He, um… he was the guy Brady was in bed with.”

“Wow. And you didn’t try…”

Good old predictable Dean. “By the time I knew, it was a little late. Jerk.”

 

Sam hadn’t actually expected to hear from Castiel ever again, so when his phone rang the next day, Sam dropped the box he was carrying in surprise when Dean called out the name on caller ID.

“Sam? Hey. Think your brother can make it to a club tonight?”

“Did you just call me to ask my brother out?” Sad part: it wouldn't be the first time.

“No. My band’s playing, on very short notice – Anna just arranged it last night. The band that was supposed to play had to cancel, so we’re filling in. I wasn't sure if Dean's phone alert would warn him, and since I had a way to get him a message...”

“Yeah, I think I can get him out for that.” He looked at Dean. “We just got plans for the evening.”

“Are you coming?” Cas asked.

“Yeah.” Wasn't like he had anything better to do.

“Okay. See you tonight, then.”

 

When they arrived, the bouncer looked at their IDs with a frown. “Hang on a moment.”

Dean looked to Sam, who shrugged. He had no idea what was going on. The bouncer called someone over the headset, and a woman came out. “Hi! I’m Anna Milton. Come with me.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Anna Milton, as in…”

“Yes, as in about half an hour from now I’m going to be up on the stage. Come on.” Anna led them backstage and disappeared.

Cas showed up. “Hey. Sorry about sending Anna, but I didn’t think I should go out there with no pants on. And no handy sheet to use. You must be Dean. Nice to meet you.”

“No handy sheet…?” Dean shook Cas’s hand. “Never mind. This is so cool!”

“Can’t promise you front row, but if you want, you can be on the stage. Everyone’s still confused about us having such a devoted fan, but good to have you.” A couple people came around the corner and stopped to stare. “Hester, the other bassist, and Inias, the other drummer. Guys, this is Dean Winchester, our fan, and his brother Sam.”

“I’m not your only fan. There's a lot of us. I'm the most obsessed, maybe, but even with the short notice it'll be packed out there.”

Castiel shrugged. “You’re the only one to have an autograph from any of us. So there’s that. Balthazar’s having fantasies of being a rock god now.”

“Balthazar is lead guitar and does most of the male vocals. Anna does the female vocals and plays keyboards. Uri’s also on guitar, and Rachel plays basically whatever she wants to. She writes most of our songs, so she writes herself some strange stuff.”

 

After that, the Winchesters became fixtures at Garrison of Angels shows. They helped out where they could, and watched the show from the wings of the stage. Sam occasionally had to miss because of a big case, which he didn’t think anything of until the day Balthazar caught his arm and pulled him aside before one show. “This is probably none of my business, but is there a reason you don’t always come?”

“Work. Why?” He honestly didn't think they'd noticed he wasn't there. Probably just that he was bigger than any of them and didn't mind hauling heavy equipment.

“Like I said, none of my business. But Cassie’s always sharper, always plays better, when you show up. The whole band’s noticed, although he denies it. You spark him up.”

Now Sam was very confused. “Really?”

“Best guess is he’s got a thing for you like we've never seen before. Something else he denies. But it makes sense, and we all see it, so maybe.”

“I’ll make coming more of a priority, if it’s affecting Cas, but I can’t promise to be here every time. I can’t.”

Balthazar folded his arms. “Dean makes it every time.”

“Dean’s work rarely requires overtime. Mine does.” Sam refused to feel guilty about it. 

“So what are you gonna do about your boyfriend?”

“Balthazar!” Cas came around the corner, a look of profound annoyance on his face.

Balthazar smirked. “Guess I’d better get back to getting myself pretty for the stage. Bye, Sam.”

Castiel sighed as Balthazar sauntered off. “I am so sorry about him. He’s an ass.”

“I grew up with Dean. I can handle ass.” Sam stopped and made a weird face. “That didn’t quite come out…”

Cas chuckled. “I know what you meant. Look, I know why you can’t be here all the time. Don’t feel like you have to come, ever.”

“I can come more often. I just didn’t think anyone paid much attention to whether I came or not. This is mostly about Dean, he’s the one who’s the superfan, I just come because it’s fun to see him enjoying himself so much and I like watching you. But if I’m actually missed, I’ll make more of an effort to be here.”

“Don’t worry about it. If you can’t come, you can’t.” Castiel turned to go to the stage.

Balthazar's words were still with Sam, so he decided to take a chance. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Cas stopped and turned back.

“You said you were okay with being a one-night stand or a fuckbuddy. Is that all you’re looking for?”

“Depends who it’s with." Castiel looked at the ground for a bit. "I got really badly hurt when I was younger, not even out of college. So while I can do just sex with any guy I’m attracted to and like well enough to be around that long, something more would require a guy I could really trust. Who I could let see the scars Raphael left. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. I mean, I don’t do the one-night stand thing, and honestly I’m a little weirded out by the idea of fuckbuddies. I mean, it’s fine for other people, if they’re happy with it, I just…” Sam shook his head. If Castiel wasn't interested in a relationship, then he wasn't going to push anything.

“It’s not for everyone. Just like everything else.” Cas reached out and squeezed Sam’s hand. “Stick around after the show. I think we should talk.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, but accepted it when Sam said he was going with Cas to get ice cream and Cas would bring him home. Once they were settled with their cones on a park bench, Castiel started. “Raphael and I met in my first year of college. By the end of our first semester, I was head over heels in love. He was a year ahead of me, so when his graduation approached, I thought we’d work out a long-distance thing. After all, we’d been together for two and a half years, and I thought everything was going well. But the night before Raphael was supposed to leave, he told me it was over. He’d had fun, I was great, but it was time for him to get serious, find a wife who could bear the perfect little children. He’d never loved me, I was just a useful toy. The wild oats he sowed in college before becoming respectable. He’s now a state senator or something, beautiful wife, two adorable children. It took years before I got to the point where I could be happy for him – he wanted that life, and now he has it. Sends me a Christmas card every year.”

“Wow. What a jerk.”

“Yeah. That was fifteen years ago. I’ve gotten to the point where I’ve forgiven him, but it took a while. And since him… I’ve never been able to try again. Never found anyone I could trust not to hurt me after they'd gotten what they wanted. Or if I did, like Balthazar, there was something else wrong. In Balthazar's case, he's got commitment issues, at least when it comes to romance. His loyalty to his friends is unquestionable, but if I'm going to do a relationship, I want someone loyal in love, as well.”

Sam nodded. He certainly couldn't blame Cas for that. Any of it. “I can see why. Thank you for telling me the story.”

“Sam… how do you feel about what happened with Ty? Brady. Whatever.”

Sam stared off into the distance, a wistful smile on his face. “You know, he called me last week? I don’t know why I picked up, even, but I did. Closure or something, I guess. He gave me this sob story about how his life’s been such a wreck, he’s not sleeping, driving me away was the worst mistake he ever made. If he’d done that two months ago, I’m not sure what would’ve happened. But last week? I just told him that I was sorry to hear that but that he needed to find a way to move on that didn’t involve me. Dean wanted to go beat the crap out of him for trying to guilt me into taking him back, but I was just… I’m done. Brady made his bed, he can lie in it with whoever he wants. I’m done with him.”

“You are? You’ve forgiven him and moved on?” Cas asked, a strange light coming into his eyes.

“Yeah. I have." He'd realized after the phone call that he really was over it. "Nothing can take away that I loved him for years, and part of me will always love him for the good times we had together, but he’s my past, and I’m ready to look to the future.”

“Good. What about the present?”

Sam shrugged. “Don’t have one.”

“Do you want one?”

Sam froze. He'd just written off this possibility. “Cas?”

“I understand if you don’t… whatever your reason is, there’s certainly a few good ones. But I want to try again, if I can try with you.”

“You trust me?”

“Yes." Cas smirked just a little. "Your brother raised you better than that.”

“Oh man, Dean would kill me if I ever did that to someone.” Sam finished the last couple bites of his ice cream cone and reached out to take Cas’s hand. “Promise to talk to me if I’m not being what you need before you find an alternate solution?”

Cas laughed. “I’ve finally found someone I can trust who meets all the usual standards. It took fifteen years to find you. I’m not throwing you away without a fight.”

“You’ll have to deal with my overprotective brother.”

“Bring him on. I think he likes me.”

 

Dean was still awake when Sam and Cas pulled into the driveway. “You wanna come in, get this over with now?”

Castiel thought for a minute, then nodded. “May as well. Unless you think he’s too tired to be reasonable.”

“No, he’s not the type to get unreasonable because he’s sleepy, and if he is, it’s his own fault. No one made him stay up waiting for me to come home.”

“True enough. Let’s go.” Castiel shut down the car and headed for the door.

He let Sam go in first, though. Dean was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of some football game or other. “Hey, Dean. Why are you still awake?”

“Balthazar said I might need to have a chat with Cas when you two got home." Dean looked past Sam. "Cas? We need to talk?”

“Probably." Cas went and took a seat where he could see Dean easily but was out of immediate punch range. "Sam and I have agreed to attempt a relationship with each other, and I expect you’ll want to inform me of the consequences of hurting him beyond the fact that I would basically be ripping out my own heart and stomping on it to see him hurt because of me.”

“Huh. Good for you." Dean got to his feet. "Sam’s been through a lot. You know what happened with the last guy to convince Sam to take a chance on him?”

Sam turned away to hide the snickering as Castiel bit his lip until he was able to talk. “I was there. And I can promise you now that will never happen with me.”

“You were… oh, right. Wow, I’d forgotten that." Dean shook his head rapidly, trying to clear mental images. "Okay. This has officially gotten weird. So. Be good to my little brother, he’s gotten his heart stomped on enough. And I’m done. Good night.” Dean backed away quickly, heading for his bedroom.

Sam burst into laughter. “I didn’t think I’d see the day where Dean backed away from a chance to be overprotective.”

“Well, he doesn’t need to protect you from me, does he?”

“No. Hey. You wanna stay here tonight?”

Cas hesitated. “I’m not having sex with you even if I do. Too soon.”

“That’s fine. Just thought it’s late, you must be tired, the couch is perfectly comfortable if you don’t want to share a bed.”

“Okay. Thank you. I am rather tired. And I don’t mind sharing a bed, if you don’t.”

“Can’t promise no cuddles. I'm apparently a sleepcuddler. So if that's a problem, feel free to banish me to the couch."

Castiel stood up and came over to wrap his arms around Sam's waist. “I'm okay with that. You look like the kind of person who gives amazing cuddles. Let's get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved like Dean loves mullet rock.


End file.
